


Lies

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Manipulative Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Week, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Logan comes to the Dark Sides' side on the mindscape, and Deceit finds out that Virgil's been lying to the Light Sides... and that he might need to show up soon.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	1. 1

_Stranger. In the house._ Adelaide bumped her head against Deceit's forehead, waking him. _Stranger. Not supposed to be here._

"Hm..." Deceit stretched out, groaning. "Who's in the house?"

 _Logic. In the parlour_.

Interesting. Deceit stood up slowly, stretching some more and snapping, turning his pyjamas into his normal uniform, then walking down to the parlour. Sure enough, Logic was sitting on the sofa, playing with a few of Remus' rats. Deceit cleared his throat, and Logan stood up. "What brings you to our neck of the woods? Didn't your granny tell you to stay on the path?"

In his defense, it was the middle of the night and he wasn't at the top of his game.

"I came to give you a warning," Logan stated, dark eyes boring into Deceits.

"Oh yeah? What kind of waning?" Adelaide curled around Deceit's shoulders and raised up a bit, staring at Logan.

"It's about Virgil-" Adelaide hissed angrily and Deceit felt his mood darken. Oh, Virgil. The manipulative sadboy who's left because Deceit and Remus had seen through his bullshit. "He's been quite... vocal about you and Remus since we accepted him."

Uh-oh... Deceit motioned for Logan to elaborate.

"He's been going on about how you and Remus are monsters, stating that you are manipulative and abusive and that Remus is violent and deranged, that both of you only want ruin for Thomas, to make him a bad person. He's convinced the others and, when I stated that I didn't believe him, he started invalidating me and threatening me every time so much as open my mouth. Now the others no longer listen to me."

Of course... Deceit should've seen it coming. There was no way Anxiety was going to leave any loose ends untied. It had been idiotic of him to believe that he and Remus had finally escaped him- This was very, very bad. How could he be expected to perform his function if Anxiety was doing this?

"This is bad... Logic, I need your help."

"Of course."

"I'm going to appear in Thomas' video tomorrow so I can confront Anxiety myself. But I can not enter the Mind Palace without invitation. I need your permission to enter the palace so I can reveal myself to Thomas."

Logan nodded. "Yes, you have my permission. Shall I summon you, say, around an hour before the video, directly into my room?"

"Yes, that will suffice. I'll inform Remus of what's happening-" Adelaide hissed loudly, glaring at the corner. Deceit and Logan glanced over, and Deceit felt his heart sink.

One of Virgil's spies.

"Go, Logan. And be very careful. You don't know what's he's capable of-" Deceit slipped into sign language, something only he, Logan, and Remus knew. Do not sleep, do not eat, do not allow your attention to slip. If you get to your room before he does, ward it against him. If you do this, do not allow anyone into your room. If he is there, sink back here immediately, Remus and I will protect you.

"Thank you, Deceit." Logan nodded and sank out.

Deceit looked back over to where Virgil's spider had been. 

Anxiety had a storm coming if he thought he could get away with this.


	2. 2

How could it have gotten so bad without Deceit knowing?

it was a miracle he managed to keep it together long enough to get back to his side of the mindscape.

Morality had screamed, Princey had almost cut his head off, and anxiety had smirked at him while they weren't looking. He was like a spider, spinning his web of lies, ensnaring the light sides, ensnaring Thomas, like hapless flies.

"Dee-dee?" Remus stood up slowly. "What happened?"

And just like that, Deceit _broke_.

He didn't even remember falling, just found himself on his knees, tearing and the black carpet. For a second, he thought it was Remus who was screaming, but Remus was kneeling in front of him, saying something Deceit couldn't hear of the blood pounding in his ears, and then he recognized his own voice, he was the one screaming-

Remus pulled him into a tight hug, not even seeming to mind as Deceit started hitting him. He ran his fingers through Deceit's hair (when had he lost his hat?.) "It's okay, Dee. It's going to be okay. He won't win. Breath in for- actually no, bad idea. Um... shit. Uh, my name is Remus Sanders, I'm the dark side of creativity. Your name is Deceit Sanders, you never tell anyone your name but you told me once, I'm just never supposed to use it. You're kind of like self-preservation and you try a lot to convince Thomas to do what's best for himself. You're not right all of the time, but you're trying your best-"

"Allow me, Remus," Logan, who's appeared at some point, knelt next to to Deceit and put a hand on the lying sides shoulder. Instantly, a wave of calm swept over Deceit, dulling his anxiety. He stopped screaming, stopped crying, and Logan gave him a rare smile. "Better?"

"Much," Deceit rasped, wiping the tears from his face. It was astounding how Logan could do that, make someone go from a panic attack to moderately calm. 

"We need a plan. Virgil can not be allowed to continue doing this." Logan rose gracefully and Remus helped Deceit to his feet. Deceit could feel the exhaustion that normally came after a bad panic attack starting to set in.

"I don't know what to do," Remus whispered helplessly.

"I do." Deceit put his hat back on, resolute. "We need to crack his facade. It'll take a while, but we need to make the others uneasy about him. Forcing him to reveal that he's not a light side is a good start. Then, I strike when the iron is hot and reveal the truth. All of it. And as for you, Logan," Deceit could feel his plan coming together. He would be dipping a lot into Anxiety's lies, almost making them seem true, but the master plan needed it. They needed Anxiety to crack, "We'll use Anxiety's own lies against him to reestablish your name."

"What are you going to do?"

Deceit checked the room for spiders. "I'm going to appear again, the second Thomas needs to lie, I'll be back. That will be the beginning. I'm afraid I'll have to make you step out, but it'll help in the long run. Then Remus will reveal himself, and you'll be the one "protecting" Thomas. Make it known that Anxiety is not his only defender. Then, I'll make the big reveal, and hopefully it will work."

Logan bit his lip. "Deceit, it's extremely risky-"

"We can't afford to play it safe," Deceit started pacing. "Anxiety has forced us on the defensive, we have to take risks and fight back."

"I... I see. And what will your big reveal be?"

He could feel his heart start to race just thinking about it. "I'll show the others what he's made me do... and if needed... I'll reveal my name."

Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"It's the only way. I have to protect Thomas." He looked over at Logan, "As for you... You're welcome to stay in our side of the mind palace for your own safety. There's no telling what Anxiety will do to you. We have a spare room." It was, actually, Anxiety's old room, but Remus had burned his stuff, and Deceit had gotten rid of its effects in case this ever happened. Even before he'd revealed himself, he'd seen how they treated Logan. He's assumed Logan would be joining them sooner or later.

And Logan, for some reason, smiled. "I would like that. Just give me a few minutes to pack my belongings.

Once he'd sunk out, Deceit turned to Remus. "This is how it has to happen."

"I know... I just wish you weren't putting yourself in his path like this." Remus squeezed his shoulder. "I don't want him to hurt you again."

"But if I don't take that risk, he'll hurt Thomas." Above all, Deceit's purpose would always be to protect Thomas. "He may have won this battle, Remus, but He won't win the war."


	3. Not an update

Hey guys, it's Callie. My computer broke down and I won't be able to post any new stuff until I get a new one, so everything is on hold. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got a new computer!  
> (Spoilers for the lastest Sanders Sides video. Trigger warning for past self-harm.)

"Oh, and one last thing-" Deceit called, stopping Patton and Thomas. He shouldn't have let his temper get the better of him, Roman would never side with him now- But now was the best chance he'd had in months. He had to take the chance.

"Yes Janus?" Thomas smiled nervously.

"Anxiety!" He called. After all Anxiety had put him through, he deserved to see the little bastards face. Virgil popped up on his stairs, glaring at Deceit, and Remus and Logan rose up behind him. "It has come to my attention that Anxiety has been telling you about me and Remus. That he's been rather... vocal, about his distaste for us. Well, that's all a lie." Hands shaking, he started unbuttoning his shirt. "He never escaped Remus and I, we kicked him out. And you know why?" Virgil was, thankfully, too stunned to reply. Once Deceit was done with his shirt, he untied his cape and let both fall to the floor.

Patton gasped. "What happened?"

"Anxiety happened." Patton stared at Anxiety, eyes wide, and Deceit continued. "He didn't do it himself, of course. It all started with an offhand comment- "Deceit, your scales are hideous-" and he kept nagging and nagging at me. The little spider even sent nightmares my way, telling me that my scales were ugly and no one would ever accept me for them. So, one day, just to make him stop, I decided to... em... eliminate the problem." He fingered the scarred patch over his heart, where there had once been a patch of scales.

"I'm ashamed to admit I didn't see it coming until I found Jay with a knife in his hand and blood everywhere. I... I thought it was a suicide attempt at first, but once I convinced him to stop- and God, he begged me to give him the knife back, begged me to let him keep going, he told me what Anxiety had been telling him, and the little bastards whole charade crumbled. He targeted me next, but I wasn't as easy to manipulate. So he tried to use his poor wittle anxious uwu bean act. When we didn't believe him, he left."

"And then he began to lie about them," Logan continued. "He told us all about how terrible they are. When I refused to believe him, he began to threaten and discredit me at every turn. And you guys never said anything."

Deceit squared his shoulders. "And he's been doing it to Patton and Roman as well. It's like the frog in boiling water. He didn't berate and bully you at first, that would have been too obvious. No, he started egging you, insulting you, undermining you- and that's when Logan came to get me."

"Why should they believe a word out of your lying mouth," And Anxiety had to ruin it by opening his mouth. Deceit had to suppress a cringe as the tempest tongue rolled over him, blotting out his thought for a moment. "You can shapeshift!"

Thankfully, he'd prepared for that. "I have spent all this time working for you lot to trust me, why would I lie and break that trust now? You've said it yourself, Anxiety, I always have a plan. So why would I ruin any 'sinister plan' I hypothetically had with a rash early lie? Why would I lie about this, Anxiety?"

"Well-"

"Are you not the one who threatens to drop out any time one of the others disagrees with you? Did you not lie, time and time again, about me, lies which have all be proven false? Did you not belittle and berate Roman after what happened with Remus?"

"You sent Remus!" Anxiety snarled, eyes flashing. "He scared Thomas! He hurt Roman!"

"You scared Thomas more than Remus ever could!" Deceit snapped back, hands balling into fists. "You hurt Roman more than a few knocks on the head ever could!"

"There is a reason Deceit sent Remus," Logan stepped in, trying to calm the situation. "He sent Remus to help me."

Thomas made a choking sound. "Okay Logan, I'm gonna need you to explain that one to me."

"Virgil has been threatening and invalidating me at every chance. We couldn't take the chance that he was undermining your opinion of me, so Deceit sent Remus to restore your faith in me."

"How long have you guys been planning this?"

"Ever since Deceit first appeared." Remus jumped in, fiddling with his morning star nervously.

"Virgil?" Patton squeaked, sounding like a kicked puppy. "Is this true?"

"Of course not!" Virgil scoffed, but there it was- the slight, tiny crack, betraying his lie. Deceit almost cheered.

"Virgil, I can't believe this," Thomas shook his head. "I just... why?"

Virgil ignored him, glaring at Logan, Remus, and Janus. "You'll regret this."

And then, he was gone.

Deceit spun to Patton. They didn't have a moment to lose. "There is a way to make him good. But we need to hurry, before he makes his move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, I know. But I felt bad for not doing a redemption arc. Don't worry, they won't forgive him straight off the bat.


End file.
